The present invention relates to an absorbent article such as a diaper, sanitary napkin, or the like which can reduce odor and dermatitis (rash) generated when such an absorbent article is worn.
In recent years, the capacity of absorbent articles such as a disposal diaper, sanitary napkin, and the like to absorb body fluids such as urine and menstrual blood is increasing through improvements to absorbing materials and surface materials. Wearing sensation of absorbent articles has also been greatly improved, resulting in a tendency to extend the period during which the absorbent article is continuously worn.
The habit of wearing compulsory underwear such as a girdle and panty stockings is being established in recent years particularly among women. In addition, a number of women favoring cleanliness wear an absorbent sheet such as a panty liner during periods other than menstrual days. These tendencies result in leaving the skin near the genital organs always under high humidity conditions.
On the other hand, due to continuously wearing absorbent articles such as a disposal diaper and sanitary napkin there is fear that the skin is stimulated by friction and oppression and reduced the resistivity of the skin.
The skin around the area where an absorbent article is worn and the area inside of the absorbent article (hereinafter may be simply referred to as xe2x80x9cabsorbent article wearing areaxe2x80x9d) are maintained in conditions favorable for the growth of bacteria, not only due to high temperature and high humidity conditions, but also due to the presence of body fluids which are nutrition resources for bacteria. The above-described tendency of continuously wearing absorbent articles provides the absorbent article wearing area with favorable conditions for the growth of bacteria, this indicates that an undesirable environment favorable for the production of a bad odor or dermatitis (rash) by undesirable bacteria is also proceeded.
More specifically, bacteria producing a bad odor such as Corynebacterium xerosis, Staphylococcus capitis, etc. proliferate in the absorbent article wearing area. This generates an unwanted odor and increases the unpleasant sensation during wearing or replacing the absorbent article.
In addition, the growth of pathogenic microorganisms, such as Propionibacterium acnes, Gardenerella vaginalis, Corynebacteruim minutissimum, and Staphylococcus aureus, which may induce dermatitis or other diseases in the absorbent article wearing area, or the growth of microorganisms, such as Propionibacterium avidum, Propionibacterium granulosum, Staphylococcus warneri, and Candida albicans, causing infectious diseases not only increase the risk for the wearer to become afflicted with dermatitis and infectious diseases, but also may induce dermatitis or infectious diseases in the care persons or helpers.
In addition, the conditions under which such microorganisms proliferate involve an increase in the pH due to basic substances such as ammonia and amines produced by metabolism of the microorganisms, resulting in a decrease of function controlling the skin at a weakly acidic (pH4.5-6.5) inherently possessed by the skin. In addition, an increase in the pH make such circumstance that may cause a layer (or coating) of sebum, proteins, and amino acids in the outermost corneal layer of the epidermis which exhibits a barrier function and protects the skin to be easily removed.
In addition, an increase in the pH provides conditions in which microorganisms can easily grow. These act synergistically and a vicious circle is repeated. The environment to the human body continues to worsen.
As a technique for preventing proliferation of bacteria in the absorbent article wearing area, an absorbent article to which a quaternary ammonium salt such as benzalkonium (alkyldimethylbenzylammonium) chloride, cetylpyridinium chloride, or the like has been added as an antibacterial agent is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1265/1990. This absorbent article, however, kills not only bacteria growing on the skin and causing contact dermatitis, but also bacteria useful to the human body due to inclusion of an antibacterial agent. As a result, the bacterial flora on the skin is changed so as to allow greater proliferation of harmful microorganisms which cause contact dermatitis. In addition, quaternary ammonium salts used as an antibacterial agent are cationic surfactant causing elution of sebum and natural moisturizing components which are present in the outermost corneal layer of the epidermis if an absorbent article is worn continuously for 24 hours. This may break down the barrier layer, accelerate permeation of body fluids and irritative chemical compounds into the skin, and adversely cause contact dermatitis.
An object of the present invention is therefore to solve the above problems in the conventional technology. Specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide an absorbent article such as a diaper and sanitary napkin which can prevent growth of undesirable bacteria producing a bad odor, dermatitis, infectious diseases, and the like on the skin surface of the wearer, thereby reducing the frequency of problem occurrences such as unpleasant odor and dermatitis (rash) when wearing such an absorbent article.
The present inventors have conducted extensive studies to achieve the above object and have found that if microorganisms in normal flora that are always present on the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body proliferate, growth of other microorganisms which are undesirable can be suppressed and the skin can be maintained in a clean state. The present inventors have conceived that, if this finding is applied to absorbent articles, the above problems can be solved.
Specifically, the present inventors have found that if the microorganisms in normal flora of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body proliferate and the growth of undesirable microorganisms is suppressed in the absorbent article wearing area or inside the absorbent article, the above problems such as odor from the absorbent article and dermatitis (rash) on the wearer""s skin can be reduced. This finding has led to the completion of the present invention.
The present inventors have further found that in order to cause only the microorganisms in normal flora of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body to proliferate and to suppress the growth of other undesirable microorganisms, it is effective for the absorbent article to contain a compound assimilated only by the microorganisms in normal flora of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body. This finding has also led to the completion of the present invention.
Therefore, the present invention relates to:
(1) An absorbent article comprising a compound assimilated only by a microorganism in the normal flora of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body,
(2) The absorbent article described in (1) above, wherein the microorganism of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body is one or more microorganisms selected from the group consisting of lactic acid cocci, lactic acid bacilli, and monococci,
(3) The absorbent article described in (1) or (2) above, wherein the compound assimilated only by the microorganism of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body is a compound having an xcex11-2 glucose skeleton, and
(4) The absorbent article described in (1) to (3) above, wherein the compound assimilated only by the microorganism of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body is a glucooligosaccharide.
In the present invention, the effect of suppressing the growth of undesirable microorganisms by the microorganisms in normal flora of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body can be explained as follows; the proliferation of the microorganisms is dependent on nutrition resources, water or moisture, oxygen, pH, and the like. However, because the amount of microorganisms grown in a given environment is limited, microorganisms grow antagonistically in that given environment. Therefore, under the conditions in which useful and/or harmless microorganisms easily grow, undesirable microorganisms are difficult to grow antagonistically.
The growth of a lactic acid coccus, lactic acid bacillus, or monococcus not only can suppress the growth of undesirable microorganisms, but can also discharge lactic acid by metabolism thereof. Therefore, the skin, as well as the surface and inside of absorbent article, is maintained in a weakly acidic state. The pH decrease can also maintain a clean environment. Furthermore, these microorganisms discharge lactic acid and urea by metabolism and increase the moisturizing effect of the skin.
As discussed above, in the present invention a compound assimilated only by microorganisms of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body is contained in an absorbent article, such microorganisms on the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body can be selectively grown, and the growth of undesirable microorganisms can be controlled. As a result, the absorbent article of the present invention not only can prevent production of a bad odor by microorganisms, but also can prevent the skin suffering for a rash or the like.
The present invention will be explained in more detail in the following description, which is not intended to be limiting of the present invention.
The absorbent article in the present invention includes disposal diapers for infants and adults, sanitary napkins, vaginal discharge liners, incontinence shorts, training pants, diaper holders, and vaginal insertion absorbent articles such as tampons, and the like.
These disposal diapers, sanitary napkins, and vaginal discharge liners have a basic structure comprising a permeable top sheet on the uppermost surface of the absorbent article, an absorber provided under the top sheet which absorbs and holds body fluids passing through the top sheet, and a back sheet provided outside the absorber which prevents the body fluids from leaking out.
The present invention is characterized by incorporating a compound assimilated only by microorganisms in the normal flora of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body in the absorbent article and causing such microorganisms in the normal flora on the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body to selectively proliferate, thereby controlling the growth of undesirable microorganisms. Specifically, the present invention makes the best use of characteristics that the growth of any microorganisms is limited to a certain level, therefore, if microorganisms useful and/or harmless to the human body are selectively grown, the growth of the other microorganisms which are undesirable for the human body can be controlled adversely. The compound assimilated only by microorganisms in the normal flora of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body may be referred to as xe2x80x9cnormal flora control agentxe2x80x9d in the following description.
As examples of the microorganism in the normal flora of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body, lactic acid bacteria such as lactic acid cocci and lactic acid bacilli, and monococci, can be given. A particularly preferable lactic acid bacterium is Lactobacillus pentosus and a particularly preferable monococcus is Micrococcus kristinae. 
As a compound assimilated only by the microorganism in the normal flora of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body, a compound having an xcex11-2 skeleton, such as glucooligosaccharide can be given. The xcex11-2 glucose skeleton can function as a substrate for the enzymes specifically possessed by lactic acid bacteria. Kojibiose is given as another compound having the xcex11-2 skeleton.
The normal flora control agent used in the present invention as the compound assimilated only by the microorganisms in the normal flora of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body may be any material containing glucooligosaccharide, preferably a material containing 70 wt % or more glucooligosaccharide. For example, a commercially available glucooligosaccharide BIOECOLIA(trademark) (manufactured by Nikko Chemicals Co., Ltd.) obtained by the immobilized enzyme method from sucrose or maltose which is natural saccharides can be conveniently used. BIOECOLIA(trademark) contains 87% or more glucooligosaccharide.
Microorganisms in the normal flora of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body easily proliferate in weakly acidic conditions. In this respect, the combined use of an organic acid with the absorbent article according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention is desirable to promote the growth of the normal flora of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body.
As examples of the organic acid which can be used, citric acid, glycolic acid, tartaric acid, and lactic acid can be given.
In the present invention, the normal flora control agent such as glucooligosaccharide may be present in any one of the top sheet, absorber, or back sheet of the absorbent article, and is preferably applied to the top sheet or forms a composite with the absorber. In the case the normal flora control agent is applied to the surface of the top sheet coming into contact with the skin, the growth of microorganisms on the skin surface can be controlled. In the case such an agent forms a composite with the absorber, the growth of microorganisms in the body fluids absorbed in the absorber can be controlled.
When applying the normal flora control agent to the top sheet, an amount of 0.1-20 wt % of the weight of top sheet is used; if made into a composite with the absorber or the back sheet, an amount of 0.001-10 wt %, preferable 0.1-5 wt %, of the weight of the absorbent article is used.
A known any method such as coating, impregnation, and dipping is acceptable for forming a composite of the normal flora control agent and the absorber or back sheet. The normal flora control agent is dissolved or dispersed in an aqueous solvent such as water, propylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol, or glycerol, applied to an absorbent article or made into a composite, and dried.
To improve immobilization of the normal flora control agent on the absorbent article, an aqueous solution of a water-soluble polymer such as polyvinyl alcohol, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, polyethylene glycol, or polyacrylic acid can be used as a binder. A non-aqueous binder cannot exhibit the function of the present invention, because the non-aqueous binder disturbs transfer of the normal flora control agent to the skin.
There are no specific limitations to the top sheet to which the normal flora control agent is applied. Usually, such a sheet is a liquid permeable sheet-like material such as a non-woven fabric or permeable porous film.
The non-woven fabric used in the absorbent article is made of 1-5 d fiber and has 10-50 g/m2. Fiber for non-woven fabric may be at least any one of synthetic fiber such as polyolefin and polyester, semi-synthetic fiber such as rayon, and natural fiber such as cotton, pulp, and silk.
The liquid permeable porous films used in the present invention are made from thermoplastics by extrusion, followed by boring using heated needles, embossing, hot blast, or the like. Polyethylene (density: 0.86-1.1 g/cm3), polypropylene (density: 0.89-1.2 g/cm3), and the like can be used either individually or in combination (i.e. either in single layer, multi-layer or mixed layer of those polymers) as the thermoplastics for porous films.
A permeable sheet material must permit body fluids to permeate and must withstand 0-300 mm H2O of water pressure according to the JIS L1092 (Test method for water resistance of textiles, water resistance test method A (low water pressure method)). In addition, the permeable sheet material must have gas permeability to permit water vapor to pass through the surface material to the absorbent in the range of 5-700 cm3/cm2/sec according to the JIS L1906 (Test methods for non-woven fabrics made of filament yarn, Frazier type permeameter test method).
The above constitution of the absorbent article, in which a compound assimilated only by microorganisms in the normal flora of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body is incorporated, ensures selective proliferation of microorganisms in the normal flora on the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body, whereby the growth of undesirable microorganisms can be controlled. As a result, in the present invention an odor produced by microorganisms in the absorbent article wearing area, or in the absorbent article, can be prevented, and the wearers and care persons are protected from dermatitis or infectious diseases due to microorganisms.
Furthermore, proliferation of microorganisms in the normal flora of the skin useful and/or harmless to the human body accelerates discharge of lactic acid by metabolism in the microorganisms. This maintains the surface of the skin, as well as the surface and inside of the absorbent article in an acidic state, in which the growth of undesirable microorganisms thus can be controlled.
Furthermore, discharge of lactic acid and urea by these microorganisms during metabolism increases the moisturizing effect of the skin.
Although the present invention is described in detail relating to absorbent articles such as disposal diapers, sanitary napkins and vaginal discharge liners in the above, the invention can also be applied to underwear shorts for incontinence, tampon, and the like.